secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League Unlimited
Summary The Justice League Unlimited (JLU), also known as the League of Heroes is a group in Second Life founded by Second Life residents "Kalel Venkman" and "Kara Timtam" on April 4th, 2006. The group began as a peace keeping organization, but branched out into general public service and fundraising for prominent charities. Noted for their use of comic book hero appearances such as Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern, the group is believed to be the first of its kind known to operate a members-only information wiki. The Justice League is headquartered in the members-only sim called Justice Island but have sites open to the public in various other locations, most noteably its "Adventurers Club" in Steelhead Port Harbor and the League of Heroes Joseph Button Memorial Community Center in Taber across from the main entrance to the Ivory Tower of Prims It has also been resident of the sims: Explorers Rangeland, Isere, Verbier, Asimov Island and Kismat before moving to its current home. The Justice League Unlimited group logo was designed for the group by resident and ex-JLU member Netwonder Widget as a tribute to the official Justice League of America logo Peacekeeping & Charity Work The Justice League Unlimited patrols Second Life sandboxes and other public areas, reporting violations of the Second Life Terms of Service . In addition to this, the Justice League Unlimited also assists new Second Life residents, hosts estate manager security seminars, operates as security for resident-run events, and assists charity in Second Life through events such as Relay for Life (the American Cancer Society), Earth Week, Peace Week, Imagine Fest, and the Spina Bifida Awareness Foundation. Krypton Radio The League owns and operates Krypton Radio, a combination news site and internet radio station. The station provides round-the-clock programming for comic book and science fiction fans and furnish entertainment and technology news to their readers, but serves a sort of incubator for new upcoming talent as well. Krypton Radio often airs the work of previously unknown artists, and serves thousands of listeners in 109 countries around the world. Brainiac and the BrainiacWiki The Justice League Unlimited was arguably the first peace keeping group in SL to make use of a wiki to record almost daily notes on activities within the online service, but also uses a vast information storage and retrieval system called "Brainiac", named after the "Superman universe" villain by the same name. This wiki has been stolen on three occasions, once in 2007, once in 2010 and again in 2011 by members of the Woodbury University & Wrong Hands cybergangs, the most recent being accomplished via the use of one or more hacked Second Life accounts (itself a federal crime). Pirated copies of the BrainiacWiki were distributed widely, revised and rereleased in at least three distinct versions by the cybergangs. Due to the lack of any actual evidence of wrongdoing, the thieves released information they'd made up themselves hoping to have the League removed from Second Life, including an elaborate hoax in the form of a phonied up alt detection database. These efforts ultimately failed. Each cybergang attempting to push the League out of Second Life was mass banned for their efforts, losing entire estates and their component sims each time. Copyrights and Trademarks The League makes use of copyrighted and trademarked comic book characters and names for their avatars within Second Life, but does not merchandise unlicensed products. The League has gone out of its way to inform the owners of the various intellectual properties of this usage, and have received no requests to cease and desist from them. The League's Krypton Radio web site is free of trademark and copyright issues. The League is also currently developing its own comic book universe, with the intent to rebrand itself as the League of Heroes. The music played on their radio station is entirely legal as well, being fully BMI/ASCAP licensed.